


A Night in the Woods

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Snippets of a Malec life [22]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Alec and Magnus join Tessa, Catarina, and Jem in the woods.





	

They got the boys up early and dressed as warm as possible. 

 

They were still sleepy so it was easy to just carry them. 

 

“How much farther is it Magnus?”

 

“Not too far. We should be there soon.”

 

They spoke in hushed tones so as not to wake the boys.

 

Magnus readjusted Rafe on his hip as they walked. 

 

They were soon upon their destination. 

 

It was a large clearing in the woods of Idris.

 

Catarina had strung lights up all around. 

 

Tessa had a fire going with cocoa boiling atop it. 

 

Jem was finishing up getting all the blankets and pillows situated. 

 

They all stopped at they saw the Lightwood-Bane family come into view. 

 

Alec and Magnus laid the boys down on the blankets. 

 

“Well thanks for finally showing up.” Catarina exclaimed.

 

“Well you try carrying two growing boys through the woods with you.” Magnus replied.

 

“Shall we start?” Jem asked

 

“Yes let's” Alec agreed.

 

They gathered around the fire as Tessa handed out mugs of hot cocoa.

 

Catarina pulled Max into her lap as Rafe lay in between Magnus and Alec. 

 

And then they waited. 

 

It was something Tessa had started with Ragnor when her children were at the academy. 

 

Catarina and Magnus had joined every once in awhile as the years had gone on. 

 

Tessa could always feel when the first snow would fall in Idris. 

 

Soon enough soft flakes began to fall. 

 

Everyone sat around the fire in awe of the beautiful snowflakes. 

 

Alec reached behind Rafe and took Magnus’ hand in his. 

 

Max and Rafael were playing who could catch the biggest snowflake.

 

They always gathered for a long while.

 

Afterwards Alec and Magnus walked back to Alicante with the boys fast asleep.

 

“Thank you for sharing this with me and the boys. I know for a long time it's only been Catarina, Tessa, and you, so thank you for letting the boys and I share this with you.”

 

“I think for awhile we just wanted it to be us in order to keep Ragnor’s memory, but now with Jem back it seems appropriate to open it back up to those that are in our lives. I'm glad the boys could enjoy a little of it. I was afraid they'd sleep through the whole thing.”

 

“Well you give Max anything chocolate and you’ll have him awake for quite a bit.”

 

“Yes our little blueberry loves his chocolate.” laughed Magnus


End file.
